She's my Cinderella
by Modelgirl97
Summary: As you should know by now Chris Brown and Riahnna used to be a cute couple. So I made up this story based on their song Cinderella. Cartoon verision.


**Hello people! It's Lakeeyia! I've been thinking about this song and decided to write my first Brittvin. I hope you like it.**

It was supposed to be a typical day for Brittany and Alvin. They go to school, do their school activities, and go home. But all that changed when the two of them got into drama class.

"Hello class. Today, I have something to share" Ms. Nelly said. She waited for the class to stop talking and then continued.

"Two of you are going to be singing a song for the talent show. I already decided the two that are going to sing. Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville come to me when class is over" she said.

When class was over the two of them went by her desk. She looked up and said...

"Alvin and Brittany. I have chose the two of you to sing a duet for the talent show. Your going to do your best and you'll be after school for at least an hour practicing for the talent show. You must put your best foot forward on singing the song. You'll start tomorrow" she explained.

After Ms. Nelly explained everything, they went off to their next class. The day went on and soon the school day was over. The chipettes started to walked home together and Brittany decided to start off with the conversation.

"Girls guess what happen to me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I have to sing a duet with Alvin!" she yelled.

"Brittany, don't act like you don't like him" Eleanor said teasingly.

"Yeah, you might be saying that you don't want to sing with him, but in the inside you want to" Jeanette said with a big smirk on her face.

"Why are you two saying that? Even if I did like Alvin, which I don't he wouldn't even like me back" Brittany stated.

"Yea right Britt. You are Alvin's cinderella" Jeanette and Eleanor said.

"Whatever" Brittany said as she walked away form her sisters.

"Would you two stop bothering me about Brittany already!" said Alvin.

Him and his brothers were walking home. He already told his brothers about his duet with Brittany. Ever since he told his brothers they have been making fun of him.

"Well Alvin now it's your time to tell Brittany how you feel about her" Theodore piped up.

"Theodore why can't you and Simon understand that I don't like her! She thinks I'm a cocky, competitive jerk face. Even if I did like her, she wouldn't like me back" he said.

"How would you know that for sure?" Simon asked.

"Because, I just do!" he replied. After that he started to walk home faster. He didn't want to deal with this any longer.

When Brittany got home she took out her pink diary. She started writing about her day, her feelings for Alvin, and how her sisters were annoying her. Yes, she do like Alvin but is too stubborn to tell him how she feels.

She let out a sigh and lay down in bed. She thought about him so much that she fell asleep.

When Alvin got home his mind kept thinking about Brittany. He thought about how she's beautiful, about how she's stubborn and everything about herself. He decided to call Brittany. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang until Brittany had answer it.

"Hello?" she said in her groggy voice when she wakes up.

"Hey Britt. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he said.

"No it's okay. Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy with singing a duet with you" he said trying to be cool.

"Yea me too. Well I have to go see you tomorrow" then she hung up.

"Wow, he's happy about singing with me!" Brittany squealed.

"I told you!" Eleanor said; appearing in her room out of nowhere. Brittany threw a pillow at her and she started to walk away.

"Sisters, you can't live with them or without them" she mumbled.

The next day Brittany and Alvin was with Ms. Nelly in the auditorium. The song that they was singing was a cute sorta romantic duet. She explained that they also have have to dance to the song. Since its romantic it wasn't a big deal because they like each other. It must be passion, sweet, and perfect. Ms. Nelly played the song, then Brittany and Alvin listened to the words.

Then for the second time they started singing. Soon the both of them started to create their own dance moves for the song. Ms. Nelly was impressed. She liked the way the two had focus to each other.

Three days passed and it was the day of the talent show. The two chipmunks have been working hard and it was time to perform. Brittany and Alvin as backstage waiting to perform Brittany poked her head out of the certains. She looked at all the people out there. It was so many people.

"Alvin, I'm nervous. I know I shouldn't be because I done stuff like this before but I am!" she said nervously and quickly.

"Britt, don't worry you'll do great" he said as he gave her a smile.

Then it was time for them to sing. The music started playing, they began.

(Before you read anymore I think you should listen to the sing. Its called Cinderella by Riahnna. And when your listening to it try to image Alvin and Brittany dancing to it in a romantic way)

**Brittany:You had my heart, and we'll nver be worlds apart, Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star**

**Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you, I'll always share**

**Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be your friend Took an oath, I'ma stick it to the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever Know that We'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, ay ay ay)**

**Under my unbrella**

**(Ella ella, ay ay ay)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, ay ay ay)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, ay ay ay ay ay ay)**

**Alvin: Your becoming a dream to me A fairy tale fantasy Nothing can ever compare**

**An image to my memory Girl I'm asking could you be my queen? A vision in a magazine That's when I'll be there It's something we both share**

**Because when the sun shine we shine together Told you I'll be here forever Although its a lot of rain outside**

**Girl its gettin late and you can stay the night But you can dip out anytime whenever I can call a car I ain't trying to stress ya I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper Baby girl you can be my cinderella**

**(Ella ella ay ay ay)**

**You can be my cinderella**

**(Ella ella ay ay ay)**

**You can be my cinderella**

**(Ella ella ay ay ay)**

**You can be my cinderella**

**(Ella ella ay ay ay)**

**You can be mine my cinderella**

**(Ella ella ay ay ay ay ay ay)**

**Alvin: You can run into my arms**

**Brittany: It's okay don't be alarmed**

**Both: Come into me**

**Britt: There's no distance in between our love**

**Al: So go on and say my name some more**

**Britt: I'll be all you need and more Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out to the end**

**Al: But you can dip out anytime, whenever I can call a car, I ain't trying to stress ya, I'm looking for thw one with the glass slipper Baby girl you can be my cinderella**

**Ella ella ay ay ay**

**Britt: Under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay**

**Al: You can be my cinderella ella ella ay ay ay**

**Britt: Under my umvrella ella ella ay ay ay**

**It's raining (raining) Baby it's raining Baby come into me come into me (2X's)**

**You can always come into me, come into me**

The song ended with Alvin twirling Brittany and while rain was falling when the song was over. They both did a pose and walked off the stage. You can hear the crowd roaring.

"You were great" Brittany said and gave Alvin a smile.

"Why are you so surprised?" he said being all cocky.

Brittany rolled her eyes. She was about to greet her friends until Alvin grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Brittany, before you go, I just wanted to let you know that I like you"

"Alvin, I know you like me that's why we're friends"

"Britt, I mean like like" he said.

"Really? Are you serious? Because if this is a trick I'm going to-"

Before she could finish he smashed his lips onto hers.

"Do you think its a trick now?"

"No"

"Good. Because I was hoping that you'll be my cinderella" he said.

"Okay, I'll be your cinderella" she said.

After that the two of them ran outside. They didn't want to get a ride from with their parents. They ran hand in hand in the rain. For once Brittany didn't care about how she looked now that it was pouring rain outside. She didn't care if she and Alvin didn't win the talent show. She finally got what she wanted and Alvin finally got his cinderella.

**Just for the record I imaged them around 12 or 13 years old. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
